1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to filtration systems, specifically to a water enhancement system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A water filter is a device which removes impurities from water by means of a fine physical barrier, chemical process and/or biological process. Filters are used to cleanse water for irrigation, drinking water, aquariums, and swimming pools. Water can be cleaned using a variety of different types of water filter, both for drinking and other purposes. Filtration forms a key stage in many waste water and drinking water treatment systems. In the case of drinking water, filtration tends to be carried out by the supplier prior to the water's entry into the distribution system. Additional filtration may be carried out by consumers at their premises using any of several types of domestic water filter.
Domestic water filters are primarily used to remove chemicals and metals such as chlorine and lead. Water filters can be used for preventative health reasons in the case of harmful substances, or for reasons of aesthetics, to improve the taste, color or odor of drinking water. Domestic water filters can be attached directly to a tap, attached to the domestic water supply before the tap. A number of different filter types are available for use in the home; including granular activated carbon filters (GAC), metallic alloy filters, micro porous ceramic filters, carbon block resin (CBR) and ultra-filtration membranes. Some filters units may be composite systems comprising several of these filter technologies. Fitted to the main line in your house. Jug filters can be used for small quantities of water for drinking. Some kettles have such filters built in, predominantly to reduce the effects of lime scale.
Water filters are also used by recreational hikers, by aid organizations during humanitarian emergencies, and by the military. These filters are usually small, portable and light (1-2 pounds or less) and usually filter water by working a mechanical hand pump, although some use a siphon drip system to force water through while others are built right into water bottles. Dirty water is pumped via a screen-filtered flexible silicon tube through a specialized filter, ending up in a container. These types of filters work to remove bacteria, protozoa and microbial cysts, all of which can cause disease. Filters include fine meshes, which must be replaced, and ceramic water filters which must have their outside abraded off when it becomes clogged with impurities. These water filters should not be confused with devices or tablets that are water purifiers. Water purifiers satisfy higher EPA standards, and also remove or kill viruses such as hepatitis A and rotavirus. In a domestic emergency, where water needs will last beyond those of stored, bottled water, a device that is specifically certified as a water purifier, and not a water filter, is preferred. Some improvements have been made in the field. Examples of references related to the present invention are described below, and the supported teachings of each reference are incorporated by reference herein:
U.S. Pat. No. 7,115,297, issued to Stillman, discloses a shelf-stable, ready to use, water-like composition for humans/animals; as an adjunct to fiber-water, and/or safe drinking water, consumed directly, tube feedings, or in the preparation/reconstitution of food(s)/beverage(s). Fortified Fiber-Water is fiber-water, with added delivery systems: Encapsulations/particles, of different size(s), shape(s), material(s), colors, non-visible, serving one or more functions: improved taste, odor-masking; controlled release applications; bio-availability of actives, avoid hygroscopicity; minimized interactions, improved thermal, oxidative, and shelf-life; decorative. Viscosity changing elements, (with one or more viscosity changing additives, with or without encapsulations, particles) to enhance delivery of active medicants/ingredients of categories: pharmaceuticals, nutraceuticals, dietary supplements, therapeutics, diagnostics, etc. Composition ensures hydration, simultaneously providing soluble fiber (fiber-water), with additives contained within the delivery systems, having the ability to target specific health goals/needs: weight loss, diabetes, cholesterol/heart, gastrointestinal tract disorders/improvement, osteoporosis, cancer, pain, stress, relaxant, stimulant etc.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,827,874, issued to Souter et al., discloses compositions, methods and kits for purifying, clarifying nutrifying and any combination thereof, contaminated drinking water, which contain a primary coagulant material and a bridging flocculent material. The levels and ratios of coagulant to flocculent preferably fall within certain ranges. Highly preferred compositions also contain one or more of a cationic coagulant aid, especially chitosan, a microbiocidal disinfectant, a water-soluble alkali, a water-insoluble silicate, and a food additive or nutrient source.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,543,056, issued to Murcott et al., discloses a method for treating water using natural polymers that provide an alternate and improved means to achieve enhanced coagulation is described. A method for removing particles, color, and color from drinking water, comprising adding a primary coagulant such as a natural, cationic polymer like chitosan or a cationic starch and a coagulant aid such as bentonite to drinking water to form a mixture. A preferred concentration weight ratio of natural polymer to clay mineral is between 1:5 and 1:20. A composition for removing particles and color from drinking water is described that includes a natural, cationic polymer coagulant and clay mineral in a total amount effective to coagulate suspended material in the drinking water. The composition includes a weight ratio natural polymer coagulant/clay mineral of between about 1:5 to about 1:20.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,652,893, issued to Berson, discloses an enclosed tank with a water inlet, a water outlet, an air inlet, and an air outlet. A flavor additive cartridge is attached in-line with the air inlet. It evaporates flavoring or other additives into the air inlet. Water is forced to flow turbulently through the tank. Simultaneously air is pumped through the tank via the additive cartridge. Turbulence induced in the water encourages pollutant gases dissolved in the water to transfer to the pumped air and then to exit the air outlet. It also encourages flavoring and/or homeopathic medicine in the additive cartridge to dissolve from the pumped air into the water. Water pressure is provided externally to the invention, such as by a water utility or house water pump. The water level in the tank is stabilized by controlling the air pressure in the tank, via various alternative means.
U.S. patent Application Publication No.: 2008/0020096, by Blum et al., discloses a system for treating drinking water to enhance it with consumable additives such as vitamins and flavor. The system may be connectable to a source of drinking water such as home faucet, and operable to selectably introduce additives into the drinking water.
U.S. patent Application Publication No.: 2004/0055948, by Blum et al., discloses a system for treating drinking water to enhance it with consumable additives such as vitamins and flavor. The system may be connectable to a source of drinking water such as home faucet, and operable to selectably introduce additives into the drinking water.
The inventions heretofore known suffer from a number of disadvantages which include being limited in application, being limited in versatility, being limited in adaptability, being expensive, being bulky, being cumbersome to use, being unduly complex, failing to enhance water beyond its simple state, failing to nourish, failing to provide sufficient health benefits, failing to protect from user failure, and being unsafe.
What is needed is a water enhancement system that solves one or more of the problems described herein and/or one or more problems that may come to the attention of one skilled in the art upon becoming familiar with this specification.